Such arrangements, which are also known as header panels or curtain headers, are, for example, used in an aircraft cabin to receive a curtain rail, and at the same time to create a vision-blocking and/or light blocking partition between the upper edge of a partition curtain, which is guided in the curtain rail, and the cabin ceiling situated above it. Normally the arrangement comprises trim panels that cover the space between the curtain rail and the cabin ceiling on both sides at least to the upper edge of the curtain. Apart from their function as a privacy shield and as a place for information signs, the trim panels often have no other function, so that the space arising between the trim panels is basically wasted.
Aircraft-operator-specific designs of the aircraft cabin lead to different installation requirements relating to a curtain rail, wherein the curtain rail could, for example, be installed between two monuments (the term “monument” refers, for example, to an aircraft galley, an aircraft toilet, or a stowage compartment), between a monument and a partition wall, or between two partition walls. Accordingly, numerous different curtain rail designs and thus also a multitude of possible curtain header contours exist. This results, in particular, in a situation wherein in the state of the art no standardised solutions for the design of such curtain headers exist, and a predominant fraction of all examples installed in aircraft cabins relates to completely new designs. This results in very considerable design and manufacturing expenditure, in diminished flexibility in the reconfiguration of an aircraft cabin in the regions between two cabin zones as well as in any subsequent change in the cabin configuration, and in some cases in the necessity to construct new curtain headers. Furthermore, in their design during the construction phase, late changes are difficult and costly if manufacturing preparations have already been made.